The Prince And Princess
by Alisson White
Summary: La princesa Elise y el principe Shadow arreglan una reunion para hablar de un tema personal. poco despues Shadow se encontrara con alguien que hace tiempo no veia.


**Hola a todos! Miren e estado leyendo un fic que se llama "Emerald Power" de "Cute Krystal" me parece...y bueno es otra de las historias que estan aprovadas y nominadas en las 10 mejores incluyendo tambian "The Love Of A Criminal" de NoahTheHedgehog ¿ok? ok...Bueno a empezar con mi fic...y se preguntan porque solo hago "one shot" porque no se como continuar con los capitulos...A empezar...!**

**(N/A: varios personajes de esta historia son creados por mi ustedes los edintificaran facilmente)**

_**The Prince And Princess**_

Era un hermoso dia en aquella ciudad de Mobius, en el palacio Sheeny se encontraba la princesa Elise caminando de un lado hacia otro muy intrigada.

-No puede ser que sean tan irresponsables!-Grito fuertemente la eriza marron

-Su alteza lo sentimos pero solo era un perrito—Trato de decir lo mas cortez posible una ama de llaves

-Elise quiero decirte algo...Se que no es el momento mas indicado pero llega el principe y necesita verte con urgencia—Dijo la madre de Elise entrando a el salon (le e dado de nombre a su madre el nombre de Crystal)

-El principe Shadow?-Pregunto desconcertada Elise

-Si cariño...-Dijo dulcemente Crystal

-Hmph...-La eriza marron se ruborizo y prosiguio—Y se puede saber que quiere?**-**pregunto bruscamente Elise

-No lo se hija...Pero trata de controlarte—Dijo picaramente Crystal dando se la vuelta

-QUE?! Insinuas que me gusta el principe Shadow?-pregunto estupidamente Elise

-Algo asi...Ya que...Ayer en la noche llegue a verte a tu habitacion y...Susurrabas **"Shadow...Yo te a..."**-dijo acercandose a Elise Crystal

-Bromeas! Ademas el principe Shadow...Tiene novia!-Dijo mostrando sus obvios celos Elise

-Jejeje...No significa que tengas que envidiarle...Hay miles de peces en el lago—dijo Crystal finalmente llendose

-Principe Shadow...Esta completamente seguro de que quiere ver a la Princesa Elise?-Pregunto cortezmente una eriza negra con betas rojas ojos color carmin y su ropa era blanca con adornos negros muy parecida a Shadow

-No seas asi hermana! Te e dicho un millon de veces que simplemente me digas Shadow—Dijo el erizo negro mirando a la eriza fijamente

-Jejeje! Es que segun esta cosa—Dijo la eriza mostrando una identificacion que se usaba para entrar al palacio Darkness y luego prosiguio—Tengo que decirte "Principe Shadow"-Termino molesta

-Olvida eso! Creo que ya no puedo divertirme contigo como en los viejos tiempos...-Dijo tristemente el erizo negro

-No lo se...Recuerdas que el sabado vine y te dije "Hola Shadow"? Un idio...-Antes de que la eriza negra pudiera decir algo un guardaespaldas le dedico una mirada asesina, la eriza simplemente se callo.

Shadow le miro al guardaespaldas le vio con odio y formulo 1000 formas de vengarze de el ya que nadie nunca habia "Humillado" practicamente a la eriza negra en realidad le habia dolido mucho esa mirada.

-Oye...Te digo una cosa...-Dijo Shadow acercandose a el guardaespaldas

-No...-dijo el guardaespaldas asustado y retirandose de la sala

-Bueno...Que decias Night?-Pregunto el erizo negro a la eriza

-Ah! Si que un idiota de tus guardaespaldas me iba a retar—dijo con un tono algo fuerte la eriza

-Principe Shadow! Ya tiene que ir a ver a la Princesa Elise!-dijo apresurada una ama de llaves que entro a la sala asi como asi—Perdon por entrar asi pero...Tiene que ir ya...-dijo mas calmada el ama de llaves

**(Interrupcion de la autora: Aqui todos son Mobianos recuerden animales las ama de llaves son gatas y los guardaespaldas la mayoria son zorros...En el buen sentido)**

-No se preocupe, enseguida salgo—dijo cortezmente el erizo negro luego de esto el ama de llaves se retiro

-Opa, que cortez Shadow oye y que paso con tu noviesita ¿eh?-dijo picaramente Night mirando a Shadow con una cara de "**Que rayos le paso esta vez a este tipo**"

-Hablas de Pink?-pregunto el erizo negro

-Si la chica fresa y eso y aquello—Dijo aniñadamente la eriza negra

-Pues...-antes de que Shadow pudiera terminar la frase interrumpio una ama de llaves

-Lo siento Principe Shadow pero ya tiene que irse!-Dijo alterada la gata

-Ok de acuerdo hasta pronto Night—dijo el erizo dandole un pequeño abrazo a la eriza y luego retirandose

-**Elise...Podria pasar...¿O con aquella chica que es su amiga...Mya?**-penso la eriza negra

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Princesa Elise...El principe Shadow a llegado—dijo calmadamente una ama de llaves

Shadow entro al salon donde Elise estaba y se acerco a ella.

-Principe Shadow—Dijo la eriza marron

-Princesa Elise—Dijo el erizo negro

-Queria verte por una simple razon...Debido a que sales con una princesa...Tienes que cortar esa relacion...Esta completamente prohibido salir con principes o princesas siempre que eres de la realeza—dijo con los brazos cruzados la eriza marron

-¿cortar con Pink? Yo lo haria con todo gusto pero...Ella...Sabes que ella podria ordenar a sus provedores que causara una guerra de reinos—Dijo el erizo negro cruzandose de brazos

-No me digas! Puede que ella haga eso pero TU debes cortar la relacion o te destituiran y pasara al reinado la o el siguiente heredero o heredera al trono—dijo en un tono alto Elise

-...Elise...Estas celosa no?-Pregunto directamente Shadow

-Si si lo estoy—respondio directamente la eriza marron

-Ok te dire algo...Entre tu y yo jamas JAMAS abra nada pase lo que pase te juro que JAMAS pasara nada...Y te lo digo para que no hagas ilusiones—dijo el erizo negro retirandose

Shadow se fue del palacio y se dirigio al suyo. En el camino el erizo negro diviso a alguien que hace tiempo no veia y decidio ir a saludarle

-Mya!-dijo felizmente el erizo mirando a aquella eriza fucsia la cual llevaba un vestido negro con adornos de rosas blancos el cabello suelto y unas botas de tobillo con tacon

-Shadow! Hola como estas!-Dijo felizmente Mya

-Bien y tu que haces por aqui...Ibas a verme?-Pregunto el erizo empezando a caminar con la eriza

-Si exacto iba a verte pero...Perdi algo y...Lo busque por aqui pero no lo encontre—Dijo la eriza sin sentirse triste

-Y que era?-pregunto el erizo negro mirando fijamente a la eriza

-Na-Nada importante Shadow—dijo nerviosa Mya

-Vamos dime...A poco era...-Dijo Shadow sin terminar la frase generando suspenso

-Si...era eso que tu dices—Dijo triste la eriza bajando la mirada y detuviendo su caminata haciendo que Shadow parara y le mirara intrigado

-Era...la foto?-pregunto el erizo negro

-Si...todavia recuerdo el dia que...tomaron esa foto—dijo Mya levantando un poco la mirada

**FlashBack**

_**Un erizo negro y una eriza fucsia de aproximadamente 5 años ambos, caminaban por un cendero lleno de flores y otras cosas mas acompañados de un zorrito.**_

_**Vamos chicos, les tomare una foto alli—Dijo el zorrito señalando un mini jardin y sacando una camara**_

_**-No...mas fotos no...-dijeron los dos erizos al unisolo pero al final poniendose en el mini jardin**_

_**-Digan queso!-dijo el zorrito presionando el boton**_

_**-Queso!-dijeron ambos erizos poniendose en un pose haci: el erizo cruzado de brazos sonriendo y junto a el la eriza alzando las manos al cielo y con una bella sonrisa**_

**Fin del Flashback**

-Los recuerdos son asi Mya...no se pueden olvidar...en especial los mas hermosos—dijo el erizo negro susurrando la ultima parte en un tono casi inaudible pero sin embargo la eriza le pudo escuchar

-Crees que ese recuerdo es hermoso?-pregunto la eriza fucsia

-Por supuesto que si...Apenas habia llegado a la ciudad no tenia ningun amigo...Y tu te dignastes a hablar conmigo—dijo Shadow rozando su mano por la mejilla de Mya haciendo que se sonrojara

-Ehhhmm-dijo la eriza sonrojada y prosiguio—Shadow...-dijo mas nerviosa la eriza

-Lo, lo siento Mya perdona me...deje llevar y odio verte asi tan...tan mal...tan triste...no me gusta que estes asi—dijo el erizo negro

-Shadow...gracias...sabes yo...yo...olvidalo...-dijo nerviosa la eriza fucsia

-Que me ibas a decir?...no me dejes con la intriga—dijo Shadow sujetando a Mya de los brazos

-Que...yo te...te...a...-antes de que Mya pudiera terminar la frase algo le detuvo. De la nada aparecio Pink la novia temporal de Shadow

Hola amorcito—Dijo la eriza rosada (obviamente) y luego miro a Mya—Hey! Chiquita porque no...Te vas y te multiplicas por 0—dijo la chica fresa

Mya le miro con desgracia y se retiro sin decir ni una palabra.

Vamos Pink le pudistes haber tenido un poco mas de respeto—dijo Shadow haciendo un ademan con la mano hacia Mya

-Acaso es una princesa? No? Mmm? No lo es? PORQUE TRATARLE CON RESPETO A ESA ESTUPIDA CAMPESINA!-grito a mas no poder Pink

Shadow miro fijamente a Pink tratando de no gritarle por haber iinsultado al parecer a su mejor y unica amiga pero el enojo no lo pudo contener.

PUEDE QUE ELLA SEA...UNA CAMPESINA, UNA PLEVEYA...COMO QUIERAS LLAMARLE...PERO ES MI AMIGA ES MI MEJOR AMIGA Y NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LA INSULTES ASI...YA ES TODO PINK! YA ME HARTE! TERMINAMOS—grito lo mas fuerte posible Shadow y luego se retiro en busca de Mya

-**Ese idiota me corto! No no puede ser! Obtendre mi venganza pronto—**penso la eriza rosa

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Shadow buscaba sin rumbo a aquella eriza fucsia muy preocupado de que estuviera llorando ¿por que lo estaba? Por que cada vez que ella llora a Shadow se le rompe el alma. Finalmente Shadow vio a aquella eriza sentada en una banca del parque de su palacio que se encontraba a 1km y medio del castillo. La eriza fucsia estaba bebiendo un vaso de cafe que habia comprado para relajarse un poco Shadow le miro un segundo y luego fue con ella.

-Estas bien Mya?-pregunto Shadow sentandose junto a Mya haciendo que esta le dirijiera la mirada

-No...Es decir si...mas o menos...neutral...-dijo la eriza causando pequeñas risas al erizo negro

-Tranquila...corte con Pink...por razones de negocios y de amigocios—Dijo Shadow haciendo reir un poco a la eriza—En fin que querias decirme?-Pregunto Shadow

-Shadow yo te a...-dijo Mya siendo de nuevo interrumpida

-Shadow los politicos quieren verte por la reunion que acordastes...o hola Mya!-dijo Night apareciendo de la nada

-Olvidalo cancela la reunion estoy en un asunto importante ahora—dijo Shadow mirando a se hermana

-Ok...-dijo Night retirandose

-Prosigue-dijo Shadow mirando nuevamente a Mya

-Pues...te queria decir que yo te...-pero volvio a ser interrumpida antes de terminar su frase

-SHADOW! NADIE ME CORTA H-E-R-M-A-N-O SI ALGUIEN LO HACE LE DOY 100 PATADAS Y QUE SE MULTIPLIQUE POR 0 LE DOY DINERO PARA QUE SE COMPRE UNA VACA Y LA ORDEÑE PARA ALMENOS HACER ALGO EN EL DIA!-grito a mas no poder la "chica fresa"

-No puede ser...-susurro en un tono algo audible Mya

-VETE DE AQUI PINK!-grito Shadow

-Que! Me vas a decir que ahora sales con la campesina!-grito Pink

-Obviamente me tengo que ir...Hasta luego...-dijo incomoda Mya

-No Mya tu te quedas Pink se va—dijo Shadow deteniendo a Mya y viendo a Pink

Pink se retiro "ahuevada" como dicen algunos y Shadow y Mya se sentaron nuevamente.

-Dime ya...lo que me ibas a decir...-dijo Shadow

-Te iva a decir que...-y de nuevo antes de que Mya pudiera decir algo. Una foto llego donde ellos estaban volando Shadow la sujeto la vio y sonrio.

-Que alivio...pense que iba a desaparecer para siempre...-dijo Shadow entregandole la foto a Mya. Mya la miro y sonrio luego la guardo en su bolso

-Bueno Shadow te queria decir que...yo...*suspiro* Shadow The Hedgehog...Yo te...a...te amo...-dijo finalmente la eriza fucsia bajando la mirada.

Shadow, simplemente no sabia como reaccionar a tal asunto planteado analizo la situacion un momento y hablo.

-¿me amas?-pregunto con dificultad Shadow

-Sep...pero olvida eso...solo queria cumplir aquel pacto que hicimos al volvernos amigos **"juramos decir la verdad y nada mas que la verdad a la hora de ser un libro abierto o confesar un secreto..."-**dijo Mya tristemente mirando a los ojos a Shadow

-Mya...yo...no se con perfeccion ni seguridad...que es lo que siento por ti...-dijo Shadow mirando los ojos de Mya

-SHADOW! Por que cancelastes la reunion!-grito Elise interrumpiendo aquella escena y haciendo que ambos erizos se sobresaltaran—y solo para estar con una campesina

-Elise...-dijo Mya. A Shadow le sorprendio que ella no le hubiera llamado "Princesa Elise" ¿que habra sucedido?

-Si Shadow tus sospechas son ciertas se te notan en la cara...Mya y yo...Somos...Hermanas—dijo Elise cruzandose de brazos

-Pero si lo son...¿No deberian reinar juntas?-pregunto Shadow con mucha logica

-Si se supone que si pero...rechaze la oportunidad de ser princesa—dijo Mya

-RECHAZASTES!?-pregunto Shadow

-te dire porque rechazo:  
Ella piensa (piensa) que al ser princesa la tratarian como una vanidosa que se cree todo solo por ser princesa y...como ella me habia confesado que gustaba de ti tambien sabia esa regla de que "un principe no puede salir con una princesa cuando es de la realeza"

y por ese simple hecho mi madre y ella se volvieron tan distantes—dijo Elise a un cruzada de brazos

-Hum...ya veo...Elise puedes dejarme solo con Mya?-pregunto cortezmente Shadow

Elise solo se retiro sin decir nada.

-Mya...rechazastes esa oportunidad solo porque...-dijo Shadow siendo interrumpido por Mya

-Olvidalo Shadow yo fui muy ingenua al creer que tu y yo podriamos ser algun dia...pareja y ahora me siento mal por no haber aceptado esa oportunidad pero por momentos me pongo a pensar que...-antes de que Mya terminara de decir eso sintio como los labios de Shadow se juntaban con los suyos formando un hermoso beso tan calido Mya nunca habria pensado que se sintiera tan bien. Luego se separaron por falta de...oxigeno

-Ya descubri que es lo que siento por ti...me has apoyado...siempre en las crisis...has estado alli...a mi lado...-dijo Shadow rozando su mano por la mejilla de Mya

-Shadow...entonces quiere decir que...-dijo Mya para que Shadow continuara

-Si...Querrias ser mi novia?-pregunto el erizo negro levantandose de la banca

-Si...Shadow...-dijo Mya levantandose y abrazandole

Todo salia muy bien en los palacios de Mobius, Mya y Crystal se volvieron juntas de nuevo y Mya y Elise tambien, sin necesariamente tener que ser de la realeza. Mya se sentia muy bien saliendo con Shadow, con el todo era mejor ella pensaba siempre que al esta con el tenia proteccion, seguridad de si misma...Alegria...Y como dicen...Y todos vivieron felices por siempre...

**FIN...**

_**Que onda! Que les a parecido este Fic decidi mezclar mis metodos asi que bam! Shadow tiene una hermana y hay dos personajes nuevos jejeje bueno nos leemos luego! **_** PIKACHU PROJECT**


End file.
